<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>War in the shadows by horus1251</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890632">War in the shadows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251'>horus1251</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shadow Warfare [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Shazam! (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Council of Magic, Evil Voldemort, F/F, F/M, Good Dumbledore, Harry Potter is Shazam, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Overpowered Harry Potter, Overpowered Tom Riddle, new history</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:29:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter instead of Apparition way from Dudley's gang on the roof found himself at the age of 9 in the chambers of Shazam the wizard in the Rock of Eternity lair after learning the history of the world he accepts becoming Shazam( OC) He takes up the task on the constant war against the Vices and its creator the darkness all the while he looks to rebuild the council. But evil looks everyone has said Fate is a bitch well she is.</p><p> </p><p>Permission from Judge99 to use her first chapter. </p><p> </p><p>Inspired by Judge99</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fleur Delacour/Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Katie Bell/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shadow Warfare [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nine-year-old Harry Potter wiped away the streak of blood oozing from his lip numbly getting back to his feet much to the annoyance of the five larger boys one including the much larger cousin Dudley Dursley.</p><p> </p><p>Eight years ago Harry Potter had been left on the doorstep of the Dursleys as a baby with nothing but a blanket and a letter to which he was never given the right to read to explain his past life before arriving on Privet Drive. Petunia and Vernon Dursley had treated him like vermin from a young age at least from when he understood the concept of love and hate, in an odd way it never bothered him — even staying in the cupboard under the stairs on occasion for the"freakish behavior" that would earn him locked inside it at least kept them from pestering him temporarily.</p><p> </p><p>Aunt Petunia was thin, blonde-haired woman with pale glassy eyes and Harry swore that her neck was at least as twice as long helping her spy on the neighbors in her spare time and gossiping their exploits loudly to whoever would listen. </p><p> </p><p>She looked similar to a horse when she pursed her lips together. She would be the one to rap outside of his "room" and demand he makes breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>Vernon Durley was big, beefy, and sported a sizeable purple face. He had thick dark hair, a bushy black mustache (though his hatred towards Harry made him nearly pull it out) with hardly any neck, and tiny mean eyes. He would usually be the one to demand that he comb his hair at least once a week and demanding an excess amount of chores to be completed in a short amount of time. He saw his nephew-in-law as nothing more than a worthless piece of existence keeping his demeanor trodden upon never once calling him by name instead addressing her as "boy", "freak" or "You".</p><p> </p><p>And lastly Dudley Dursley. Large for his age blonde hair and small nasty watery blue eyes his body mass was at least twice as large as Hollys the clothing strained to contain his bulging baby fat from lack of exercise and a healthy diet which doctors had recommended for years to what Uncle Vernon had called "rabbit food" was dismissed as trash. Despite being older by five weeks, he was a grotesque and spoiled child pampered by his parents who gave him anything he wanted after performing a ground thumping tantrum (usually with fake tears though had never really cried in years).</p><p> </p><p>Harry Potter, however, was the complete opposite to all three something to which he thanked merrily in his time with them. He was rather petite his body structure rather small and weak due to malnourishment and eating through scraps the Dursleys shoved his way. </p><p> </p><p>Stringy coal-black hair that reaches his neck was a black shirt with disgusting orange bubbles and a brown pair of slacks tied together by two belts at once his old shoes were soaked in dirt nearly falling apart. Oh yeah, Harry's hair was long he saw a magazine in the house and found out he likes long hair. </p><p>Which brought up the current events with Harry as per usual beaten to a bloody pulp in the middle of ST. Gregory's Primary School the other children pretended nothing was going on so that they didn't become victims of "Big D" and his merry band of bullies. The teachers were usually vacant on the playground not being paid enough to bother with what happened till the last minute.</p><p>(A/N: For those of you that got bullied at school, and the teachers were magically nowhere to be found you all know what I mean by this. )</p><p>"Time for another round you little freak, don't worry though this time we decided to play a little more even." Dudley sneered motioning for the other boys to back away a little letting Harry numbly get to his feet wiping the dirt from his overly long trousers handy downs from Dudley that he had to keep wrapped with two worn-out belts.</p><p> </p><p>"We decided that we're gonna give you a ten-second head start this time. Better start running orphan." spat Piers Polkiss the best friend of Dudly that resembled something like a rat. He would usually be the one to hold people down while Dudley would beat them up.<br/>
Harry scrambled back on his feet running away to anywhere any distant corner that would grant him sanctuary from the obnoxious laughter from the gang behind him still resonating in his eardrums luckily they didn't see the streak of tears running down his bruised face. He didn't understand why all this happened to him? Was he not a good person? Did he maybe do something truly awful in a past life to deserve something so vile as being beaten by his own "family"? After running for who knows how long Harry tripped on a loose piece of stone skinning her knee refusing to let her tears fall or squeak in pain to make her emotional wall breakdown and shakily returning to his feet to a limped shuffle. He wished deep in her heart not to be here to be somewhere...anywhere besides this wretched place of Little Winging.</p><p>It happened in a flash of light that the world around Harry felt as though it started to slow itself down. A girl playing near the school doors seemed to be frozen in mid-jump her ponytail caught her features, glancing behind her Holly was flabbergasted at Dudlys gang that were slowing down their faces contorted in either rage and nasty sneers only a few meters from her suspended in time. All at once, the playground vanished in an explosion of darkness and an internal hard pull on his navel made her feel like she was being squeezed through a small drainpipe giving Harry the sense he was going blind. Or just going mad.</p><p> </p><p>When the darkness around the eyes begun to subside Harry felt his fingers scratching something hard and gritty digging into his fingernails till he realized his face was down on the ground though no longer in the playground...or even remotely at the school. Harry managed to barely pull herself to her feet till her eyes tried adjusting to his surroundings (his glasses had shattered on his mysterious impact, making it even trickier to focus.) Harry couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he felt a strange flow surrounding his skin in this place like he was stronger than he ever was a flood of dopamine-fueled his being making him feel rather kiddy instead of scared as any child would naturally be.</p><p> </p><p>He appeared to be standing in a large dimly lit chamber the shadows tried hard to shroud the features but failed just barely. The ceiling was near limitless clouded in what looks like fog, markings carved along the walls in every possible edge cranny and corner in a strange dialect that Harry couldn't understand. On his left was a most curious sight seven statues were lined along in a row facing the opposite wall staring at something in a steely gaze. Tracing their field of vision, Holly noticed what looked like a floating ball of light caged inside of a wooden net.</p><p> </p><p>Edging further inside, Harry noticed something written on each of the statues front plates also scratched along though it seemed to be damaged with light cracks and missing stones:<br/>
Wraith<br/>
Envy<br/>
Pride<br/>
Lust<br/>
Greed<br/>
Gluttony<br/>
Sloth</p><p>Harry blinked looking at the statues again now having a closer inspection he could understand why they looked menacing each with its unique postures such as one with multiple arms, another with an enormous potbelly larger than Uncle Vernon and Dudley combined, and another just a head taller than herself much scrawny than the others. A sliver of light flashed to his right catching Harry's attention making him gasp.</p><p>It looked like a alter or mini-conference room. Seven chairs were aligned, forming a semi-circle in direction to the sins and the weird floating ball of light. However, Harry's attention was directed to something even more peculiar something that he had might lead to what she had been seeking for all her life there drawn on the wall above in gold was what appeared to be a lightning bolt glowing faintly.</p><p>Harry wondered what all this meant and how he got himself here. He knew that the statues were representations of the seven deadly sins; also known as the cardinal sins are often said to be the pieces of darkness lingering in everybody's hearts, and it is what corrupts a person's nature inflicting it to spread to others aka the Dursley's to his mind. </p><p> </p><p>"Where on earth am I." muttered Harry aloud. Only to jump when his question was answered.<br/>
"You are in my home, child."</p><p> </p><p>Shrouded in darkness a form begun to shift from one of the chairs and the sound of something like a cane trotting on the ground moving its sound bouncing off the hollow walls of the place. The figure was a man but very old and tired looking he was dressed in a most unusual attire consisting of a grey cloak reaching to the hem of his feet silvery long hair matching his waist-length beard his entire physical figure aided by what looked like a staff with a glowing blue core protected by contorted looking roots. An identical design of a glowing lightning bolt was printed on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>After he reached closer to Harry, who stared back at him half scared half curious, he paused for a moment before continuing.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry Potter" he spoke in an ethereal voice though it was laced with kindness.</p><p> </p><p>"H-How do you know my name," asked Harry</p><p>"It matters not how I know dear child but of what I must entail to you. Though I must admit it truly is nice to meet another one of my kind again." the man said cheerily. </p><p>"You even managed to come here yourself".</p><p>Holly stared at him puzzled. "What do you mean by one of your kind. You must mean a human being."</p><p>To this, it was the old man's time to be shocked."You mean that you don't understand what you are. You are a wizard child."</p><p> </p><p>Holly frowned. "That's not very nice besides everybody knows that magic isn't real.</p><p> </p><p>The man, instead of getting angry like other adults just chuckled. " Oh is it now," he spoke in a humored tone<br/>
Taking his staff, Holly flinched back thinking he might strike him with it instead he raised it a few inches from the ground to jab it into the ground releasing a vast shower of golden spark making the alter gleam in its light. Harry gazed in awe at what he was seeing making the man stare at her in even deeper confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"Is this the first time that you witnessed magic little one?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded. "Yeah I mean it's the first time for me seeing something that awesome. "</p><p> </p><p>The old man paused for a few minutes before sighing. "Just as I thought. The corruption of the sins still lingers in the world of mortal men; it nearly makes my comrades' efforts in vain. But there may still be some hope." he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>"In any case Harry Potter I am the last of the council of wizards that were sworn to protect the world from the plague of the seven deadly sins and their father the Darkness". The man explained slowly shuffling down struggling a little until Harry help him with the last few steps to which he flashed her a grateful smile. "Over the centuries my magic has held them back but the cost has been heavy I have used nearly all of my strength and lifeforce. But my time left is not infinite."</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked up at the man a few stains of tears leaking from her face. "Y-You mean that your dying." He sobbed<br/>
The elderly wizard smiled somberly at him. "Death is nothing to be ashamed of little one. It will allow me to reconcile with my fallen comrades on the other side to which I considered to be family. But there is still so much for you to understand." </p><p>He took a weak bony hand weaving away a lock of midnight black hair from Harry's face shielding his lightning bolt scar making him gasp.</p><p> </p><p>"You have seen and experienced many horrors in your short life child." he jabbed his staff into the ground again and the golden sparks formed into three-dimensional images and scenes playing out in Harry's life. Voldemort entering his crib attempting to end his life ending in a flash of emerald green light and a cackle of mad laughter, Dudley making fun of him for his ridiculous haircut which continued to grow overnight before school and once more of just an hour ago of his being picked on by Dudley's gang and other nasty schoolmates. </p><p>"However no matter how many times darkness tried, it never dimmed your kind heart and spirit. That is why I believe that you are my worthy successor."</p><p>"You asked before where you are. You are no longer standing in the mortal world instead of in the source of all magic in this place...the Rock of Eternity and where the gods of legends were born and where their essence return when they died. It cannot be located by reasonable means it can be found only between the dimensions away from the reach of mortals. "</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked flabbergasted at that only just slowly coming to terms that magic was real or that he was capable of using that power herself. Finally, after pausing for a few more minutes, a new question crawled into his brain.<br/>
"So this council of wizards that protected people...what exactly are we to be protected from."</p><p>The wizard pointed his staff to the statues and Holly could make out a curl of a snarl hidden behind his humungous beard eyes bore darkly into them like daggers.</p><p>"Long ago in a distant time when Mankind was in its infancy the gods of Egypt, Greek, Roman, Norse, Chinese, Japanese, and Slavic walked the world but then an evil appeared and it was Darkness itself it's power was great so great the gods were a force to use the rock of eternity and create new races and from them, seven were chosen and the seven each with the power of the gods in our veins made war with the darkness but when all hope was lost the Presence or as you now call him God sent down his strongest children the Archangels Samael the Wrath and Poison of God, Michael the Sword, Raphael the Healer, Gabriel the Judgement, Raziel the Energy Nexus, Amenadiel the Timelord and Castiel the Caregiver and together we fought and won but at great cost the darkness was defeated but its body created Hell and the Vices and so God summon his Archangels back and as you know made Humans what they are now but The Darkness wasn't done it created demons and they attacked the earth and we seven fought them and at the end God chose Samael to take up the task as the King/Warden of Hell and Samael in angry rename himself Lucifer because that meant he couldn't return to Heaven not without the Darkness being able to infect heaven and so all was well. Well, Somewhat at times the darkness becomes too much and Lucifer comes to earth and gets rid of it but all was well until we notice the vices reappear. " the man began though his voice cracked a little making Harry believe it was about to become a sad story. "The seven when we were all alive selected a Champion to inherit our powers for good and protecting the mortal realm...he did not. Instead, he used his new gifts for revenge and thus releasing and submitting himself to the seven deadly sins of man that corrupted and killed the lives of millions. Nobody was safe."</p><p> </p><p>It took a minute for him to continue while he perched himself on one of the small stairs his eyes a little glassy either from hidden tears or just age. "That is why I vowed to myself to never pass on my power until I found one truly good person. Strong in spirit...pure in heart. However, there is a small test."</p><p>Motioning him to follow him the wizard led her to the center of the room gesturing to the state of the sins all of who changed their eyes bleeding ruby red seemingly following her wherever she went. After a second of silence, voices started to whisper:<br/>
Don't listen to him...<br/>
The wizard lies...<br/>
BE OUR CHAMPION...<br/>
We have power...<br/>
At the opposite side of the room, the wooden cage containing the glowing orb peeled away letting him take it. Harry never budged her eyes darting from the orb to the wizard and then to the statues. A swirl of thought was clouding his actions one side a tiny and sickly voice tried edging her towards the glowing ball and take it for herself it was grim always demanded more power. </p><p>But Harry Laugh as he says '' and what become like the Dursleys yeah right.</p><p>The elderly wizard smiled. "Just as I thought you Harry Potter are the true heir of my power and worthy successor." </p><p>He brought his staff in front of Harry it shook bluntly on the floor the blue glow slightly brighter. "Lay your hands on my staff and say my name so my powers may flow through you. I open my heart to you Harry Potter and in so doing choose you as champion''. </p><p> </p><p>Harry at first reached a hand outwards but stopped halfway his fingers just an inch from the staff before they pulled away again a pulse of disbelief and sadness reaching his heart. "I think that you might have made a mistake mister — I'm no champion I'm just a freak that has the worst luck ever. I don't believe I'm worthy.</p><p>The man stared. "And that Harry is why you are worthy of my legacy. You don't seek power or praise; instead, you seek the peace of mind, body, and soul. To be accepted but you should know with or without this power you will be glorious in your endeavors to rid this world of the sins that plague it much like your current guardians that have drowned in their envy. This choice is yours.</p><p> </p><p>Harry bit her lip for a few seconds before curling his tiny hands on the staff his emerald green eyes locked with his misty silver ones. "I only have two more questions, mister."</p><p>He nodded for him to ask.<br/>
"Will I be free from my aunt and uncle if I accept this power," Harry asked timidly.</p><p> </p><p>At this, for the first time, the man laughed heartily. "Child what you see before you shall all be yours should you desire to take my power. But yes you shall have the freedom to do whatever you wish even if it is for...frowned upon purposes," he said cryptically.</p><p>Harry was a little confused by what he meant by that but either way beamed at that his smile for the first time in a very long time lit up the room.</p><p> Finally, after so long begging to any god that might listen, he would be free from the Dursleys at last. No more beatings from her uncle and the leering looks he would give her when his wife wasn't looking, no more would he have to cook their meals for them and be screamed at by the banshee that was Aunt Petunia, and no more would she be tormented by Dudley and his gang of goons.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, freedom was his...<br/>
Harry smiled a secret smile grasping the staff with vigor. "So it was rather rude for me to ask, but I didn't catch your name."</p><p>The old man looked twice as old, and Harry could swear that he saw a crack forming on his nearly covered neck. "In my lifetime I have been called by many names all of which have been lost in the rivers of time. But my oldest would be...Shazam. Repeat this name, and you will be adorned with all my power."</p><p>Harry took a small breath staring back at Shazam that had closed his own eyes in either concentration for hidden happiness. "Now speak my speak my name."<br/>
Harry bellowed. "Shazam"</p><p>A massive flash of light enveloped Harry like a cacoon his whole body non-physical instead floated in the phantom-like masking the chamber in its glow, the misty cloud sky above them lit up like a Christmas tree lightning contorted itself inside madly in a flurry of dances. Shazam held the staff high in the air the bones in his arms creaked in protest, but he honestly couldn't care through the euphoria he felt.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, after so long, my champion has finally been realized and will be endowed by the power of the Greek gods:<br/>
Wisdom of Athena...<br/>
Strength of Hercules...<br/>
The stamina of Atlas...<br/>
Power of Olympian gods...<br/>
The courage of Achilles...<br/>
Speed of Mercury...<br/>
Knowledge of Solomon<br/>
Magic of Hecate...<br/>
And what's this hmm surprising<br/>
Mastery over Death<br/>
Mastery over Magic<br/>
Immortality of a God<br/>
BANG</p><p>A final flood of light poured in the chamber devouring a black parasite-looking mist the swarm of inky darkness easily mutilated by the intense light and thunder rendering it to ashes to mop the floor. Finally, the light began to fade convulsing itself until it began to form a shape roughly humanoid, creating a body in its divinity.<br/>
The figure was crafted male roughly in his mid-twenties dressed in a Greek armor suit of obsidian Athenian Green and Sliver stretching from his well-developed abs to his 11-inch cock between his thighs. </p><p>The arms, legs, hands, feet were encaged in Green and sliver Athenian armor lit to life by the burning lightning bolt emblazed on his chest skin was creamy white porcelain adorned by a red sash with white linen tied around his waist. With a Long Leg length Cloak that was Black with A man with A Trident in his hands and wearing a Helmet that was pure fear, His hair was midnight black sleek though hidden underneath a matching burgundy Greenhood, crackles of lightning arching around him like an aura though failed in comparison of beauty to the shining emerald eyes.</p><p>The man slowly began to descend to the ground after the dizziness left him Harry checked himself out sputtering in disbelief at his height and additional...assets. He could feel this power coursing through his chest to his arms and stretching to his fingertips until he gasped at the crackles of sparks shooting out his manicured nails.</p><p>"You have reached your-hack-full potential Harry Potter and have been bestowed my power." Shazam wheezed out the last light from his eyes ebbing away, and significant cracks like glass tightened around his facial features from the neck and stretching to the base of his cheeks, and a small trickle of blood spurted from his lips. "This from time onward will be yours to do with as you see fit. Bless you, child, I know you will do great things.<br/>
Shazam crumpled to the ground the staff nearly falling limp from his grip Harry cried while holding him close his head on his lap while he gingerly stroked the slivers of hair from his face. "B-But, I don't want you to die because of me..." Harry sobbed hugging the man harder careful that the armor didn't jab into his frail skin.<br/>
Shazam smiled numbly, raising his staff to Holly, who took it with his free hand. "My time would come anyway child it is the cycle of all mortal's to reach one's end something you are not. My story was grand and now has just to an end. Now is time to make your legacy and to defeat that who bears the same mark but one thing promise me you will rebuild the council ."</p><p>Harry with tears in his eyes '' I promise ''. </p><p>With that Shazams body crumpled into nothing his robes, the lightning emblem, and his blissful smile were extinguished from existence he could feel waves of sadness radiating from the walls equal to the cheers of joy from the sins. Harry let a few tears fall before managing to piece himself together with the staff still clutched to himself it's blue light slowly pulsing soundlessly staggering slowly away dissolving into the darkness of the archway.</p><p> </p><p>Getting to his feet Harry Potter turns and walks to the Stone Thrones and as he does his Mind is filled with Knowledge of the Universe and Everything in it from the History to the Legends of each world. </p><p>Turning he sits on his throne which glows the moment he sits and turns Green and Sliver. </p><p> </p><p>Shockwaves of Magic hits the room as his throne transforms the Place into the Fortress of Olympus or Mount Olympus. </p><p> </p><p>His staff flies from his hand as it uses the magic coming from the Rock and Harry to summon those who were worthy. </p><p> </p><p>But unknown there was a true Prophecy in play and as they say, Fate is a bitch. </p><p> </p><p>The statues they each felt a crack and with glee, they searched for their chosen champion. </p><p> </p><p>Albania </p><p> </p><p>in the Forest of Albania, a Darkness was enraged it has just left a rotten host with wrath on his mind it flies around searching for another host when he feels it darkness reaches out and smoothly it speaks to him laughing he agreed and just like that he screams as his Wraith form takes an image of a man with red eyes then the Vices roar as they enter him, and with each one Knowledge and Power flows into him and a body was made for him. </p><p> </p><p>Laughing Voldemort was reborn ( Tyler Mane) looking at his body he feels the massive boost of power cracking his body he apparates away to do the only task the vices ask exchanged to create his own council of Seven vices each of them will answer to him and he will be their ruler. </p><p> </p><p>With his new Power, he hid his presence from his death eaters knowing that soon he will enslave the Muggle World and Wizarding world but first he needs a true Inner Council, and then and only then will he go after the Boy. </p><p> </p><p>Home of the Rock of eternity </p><p> </p><p>Harry in his new form ( Michael Downs ) was fighting against creations from the rock his training partners with the Staff encouraging him while it searches for six others.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nevile Longbottom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Using the rock of eternity he transformed the lair into a massive realm with over a hundred rooms each of which leads to another realm like Asgard or Olympus there was even a room connected to the Afterlife both Heaven and Hell what was fascinating was how the Gods had a realm inside Heaven and Hell allowing them to have their own corner while also serving their ruler which was either Lucifer or God or both if they dealt with both Punishment and Reward. The room he was in was Mount Olympus Harry was inside of his Potion room creating Potions while thinking of his head which is filled with memories of Voldemort. Trying to understand how it happened finally he calls'' Metis I summon you ''. </p><p> </p><p>The Staff appears and waits for him to speak clearing his throat Harry answers '' Why do I have another person's memories''. </p><p> </p><p>The Staff answers '' When you said his name the Wizard felt his soul but he decided you should have his memories so you can understand your enemy because as you know the greatest warrior can win before the battle starts ''.</p><p> </p><p>Harry understanding thinks and answers '' I guess that having his memories and knowledge allows me to know my enemy quite well, Okay and the soul ''. </p><p> </p><p>Metis if it had a face smirks '' The Transformation ripped it out and the Rock of Eternity used it to upgrade now it is banished to hell to Lucifer ''. </p><p> </p><p>Pleased Harry smiles '' Well that's great ... Balls I have to save some people... Can I invite non-Council members ''. </p><p> </p><p>Metis snorts '' This place is yours and for the record, if your going that way I would gather an army to aid you ''. </p><p>Harry with a look of glee thinks of himself as a great King nodding firmly '' Done ''. </p><p> </p><p>Metis sighs '' Also thinks is Olympus it was once a city if you wish you can even bring back the dead and they will be turned into citizens allowing you to rule''.</p><p> </p><p>Pleased thoughts cross his mind as he starts to plan.</p><p> </p><p>Walking out of the Potion lab he created Duplicates of himself each either creating new spells and Potions. Making Potions or Reading fictional books since with the new power he already knows everything Non-Fiction ( He knows everything ). Walking over to his throne he sits as he transforms this place into a place where the Council can each have a world of their own. With a portal inside their bedrooms opening to the council of Mage room.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing he summons a goblin to the council chambers. </p><p> </p><p>Inside of Gringotts </p><p> </p><p>The King finishing paperwork feels a summoning he has not felt in 200 years placing down his paperwork he calls '' Goblins guard my door anyone needing to speak to me sent to my children, I feel the summoning ''. </p><p> </p><p>Paling outside the door the goblins bang their shield as King Balinor was summoned in a case of Light. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Council of Mage <br/>Throne Room </p><p>Appearing the King looks at the throne expecting Shazam but was stunned at the different man. Feeling the power he knew he was Shazam's Successor staring at him he notices the Potter Hair. </p><p>In awe, he calls out '' Lord Potter ''. </p><p> </p><p>Grinning Harry sits up and shapeshifts his body back into what it was before makes the King gasp then he feels rage. Balinor shaking asks'' I'm guessing you were with your Uncle and Aunt ''. </p><p> </p><p>Nodding Harry says '' Yes which is why I'm summoning my Parents' will weren't followed and if it wasn't what else has Albus Dumbledore done ''. </p><p> </p><p>Balinor trembling in anger as thoughts rush through his mind when he says '' The ICW limited our power so there won't be much we can do ''. </p><p> </p><p>Harry growls '' No more the Council will be taking over as such we will summon the Ministries and ICW landing down new laws which they will fight me on which is why I summon you first I desire you to aid me in removing Magical corruption from all magical creatures from their Governments to Economy ''. </p><p> </p><p>Balinor's eyes pop at the Power they would have he looks at the Rock he nods '' What do you want me to sign ''. </p><p> </p><p>Harry summons a dagger forge from the Rock and hands it to the Goblin who grasps it tenderly pleased he looks at Harry who says '' That weapon is one of the few capable of scratching me I wish to claim all that is mine ''. </p><p> </p><p>Nodding Balinor understood why his desk was here so he opens a drawer and grabs a bowl placing it on the table he says '' Seven drops and while we are waiting we should discuss a new Contract bound to the rock ''. </p><p> </p><p>Harry nods as he grabs the knife and cuts his hand causing a flinch of pain to cross his mind then seven golden drops fall onto the bowl making Balinor gasps as he says '' Woah your not a Wizard you're a true god your grace thank you ''. </p><p> </p><p>Waving it off he smiles then he was stun as his Staff shines. Balinor stun at what that means listens for a moment he calls out '' Shazam''. </p><p> </p><p>In A Blast of Light Balinor shines as magic rushes into his body and from him to his kind and properties owned by the goblins their knowledge grew to equal the Council. </p><p> </p><p>As the Light Dims Harry hears '' Hail Balinor Nightgold Lord of Goblins and the first of the Galatic Gods ''. </p><p> </p><p>The Light vanishes and Balinor's eyes was a simmering green then he says '' I know my duty brother I will gather a council of Magical creatures and they shall serve as galactic gods under me ''. </p><p> </p><p>Relieve Harry nods then he says '' Good and welcome to the council Kin-Brother ''. </p><p>Clasping their arms the two feel the bonds form. Balinor smiles as he feels the massive boon. </p><p>Harry clears his throat '' Well the contract is simply a treaty a new one basically you agree to protect and guard are Gold with honor and if ask manage them and you will be allowed homes on the surface but only if you are willing to share with The Dwarves and Gnomes in a friendly competition which will also include a war game where your best warriors go head to head in a series of Competitions and the winner will be known as the best craftsmen, Warriors, and Bankers in the world do you accept ''. </p><p>Thinking Balinor smiles as he says '' I'm assuming this will be turned into a massive contract but if it has this and terms we can agree to then I can say this will be a yes''.  </p><p> </p><p>Pleased with that, Harry nods then he says '' One of the requirements is that you may have another bank inside every Magical village and since most are huge you may live on the surface ''. </p><p>Sighing in relief, Balinor replies '' I assume you're going to set it up where we can have an army ''. </p><p> </p><p>Nodding Harry says '' Yes ''. </p><p> </p><p>The Parchment finally lights up making Balinor smile pulling it out he waves his hand vanishing the blood looking at the Parchment he was stun turning to Harry he says '' Well first off their our too many lines you control as such I would combine until there are 12 which is the massive a being can hold Magic will not allow you more so look them over and then once done we can look through your Businesses then properties ''.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing Harry does that after five hours he looks up to Balinor who was walking back with a small bruise on his chest grinning broadly sitting Balinor reaches for the Parchment and clears his throat '' You're keeping the Lines of Potter, Black, Peverell, The Founders houses, Mckinnon, Greyworth, Jackson, Emrys, and Lefay''. </p><p> </p><p>Harry nods '' Yes ''.</p><p> </p><p>Balinor nods as he stamps it causing the hundreds of different lines to merge causing the wards, Businesses, and Properties to fall under their new owners as that was happening Lines were upgraded from whatever status they were before to Most Ancient and Most Noble houses the highest rank a line can gain. </p><p> </p><p>Balinor says '' You can now be referred to as Lord of whatever house you wish or King as you are Lord of the Only Royal house in all of the world so which do you want to be referred to as''.</p><p>Harry doesn't even think '' King, also all most Ancient and Most Noble houses are now Dukes ''. </p><p> </p><p>Balinor pauses then answers '' are you going along with the old ways ''. </p><p>Harry nods making Balinor smile '' Then we will have a lot of work and with the new magic we now know we will use it to create new Rings, wards, and offer more services, and from what I know I assume you will once more have over 300 lords ''. </p><p> </p><p>Grinning, Harry answers '' Yes ''. </p><p> </p><p>Balinor nods then he asks '' What about the head of houses will you have the main branch rule the side Branches or Vassals ''. </p><p> </p><p>Harry thinking answers '' Both but I'll also keep the ministries but instead of a Minister I'll have a Governor and I will even add some power to the Wizenagmont but to counter the Governor and Chief Warlock will have supreme power''. </p><p> </p><p>Balinor smirks '' Understood and what about the other Lords across the lands what about them ''. </p><p> </p><p>Harry answers '' The highest branch will gain the title of duke and the side branches will automatically be name Earls any Vassal will keep their rank only vassals without a title will gain one they will be knightly houses''.</p><p>Balinor nods and says '' It will be a pleasure working with you ''. </p><p>Harry nods '' Likewise ''. </p><p> </p><p>Balinor bows as he says '' Excuse me I'll have my Goblins write up a contract you should too then when we agree we sign on the Rock binding all of the magic to it ''. </p><p> </p><p>Harry nods agreeing to Balinor's words then Balinor stands and says '' Well I have to go ''.</p><p> </p><p>Bursting into a small light Balinor disappears. </p><p> </p><p>Sighing Harry turns to Metis and asks '' So got anyone yet ''. </p><p> </p><p>Metis hovering in the air answers '' A few but I have decided to set up tests for each and if they pass 8 out of 10 of them they will be contenders and then they may come here for the final test ''. </p><p> </p><p>Nodding Harry says '' Well I have to go back to my studies but I want you to also look for vassals and Branches of my families and have them all bound to my lines also if possible find my father's Friends and any allies and test them if they fail your assessment kick them out but if they pass offer them inside to a small library filled with any forgotten magic that the family can make use of and send my Duplicate to speak with them and bring my father friends here and his betrayer ''. </p><p> </p><p>Metis hovering answers as Harry walks away back in his full form '' Yes sir, out of curiosity will be bringing back dead family members ''. </p><p>Stopping Harry thinks then he answers '' Any who died in the last 20 years you can bring them back and turn into citizens of our realms but any beyond that no instead I want you to create a portrait that allows a soul to enter and they have the power to protect a family member in Battle or Assisstation through ward magic and they are able to remove books from the family library and read them. They may even experiment using family spells ''. </p><p> </p><p>Metis hovering sent a feeling of glee out as he asks '' Anything else ''. </p><p> </p><p>Harry thinking about it grins '' Go nuts but make certain it is impossible for possession from the souls nor can they be possessed ''.</p><p> </p><p>Whooping with joy Metis yells '' I'll get right on that oh boy ''. </p><p> </p><p>Rushing back to the throne council room Metis connects to the rock and starts his work making Harry snort as he walks into the dueling chamber summoning an army of Muggles with the runes turning on his power was dampened you see he decided he was going to learn everything that way no matter what he would never be helpless again. </p><p> </p><p>Rock of eternity </p><p> </p><p>The Rock felt the connection to the new Guardian pleased by it. It decided to create new beings and from its source magic rose focusing for moments it created creatures with a sense of humor it created the creatures the Lovegoods have been searching for. Then it used its power to bring back Extinct creatures and plants and placed them around the world. </p><p> </p><p>For the first time in centuries, the Rock had magic to spare and no guardian to stop it and so it continued to create and rebuild. </p><p> </p><p>The Burrow </p><p> </p><p>Sleeping in a bed a Rat with one finger lays then in moments the Rat glows as it was replaced. Instead, a new rat appears one Magical in nature and this one has a few abilities one was the power to grow to the size of a dog, Next, it can heal itself, and finally, it has iron skin and is capable of blocking low-level magic. It was one of twenty thousand new creatures the Rock created and the rat if own our completely loyal to the owners family. </p><p> </p><p>The Council room </p><p> </p><p>Whimpering in pain Peter Pettigrew appears in chains in his human form. The Staff glows brighter as it brings back two souls for its new Master. </p><p> </p><p>The Two souls were made flesh eyes glowing with Power the two gasp. </p><p> </p><p>A man with the same messy hair and brown eyes stares in hatred at the traitor grinning he turns to his wife who was glowing from the staff it says </p><p> </p><p>'' Hail Hermes reborn and Hecate Reborn God and Goddess of Mischief, Thieves, Merchants, Magic, Travel, and Messenger of the Olympian gods their banes are the Giants Hippolytos and Clytius Father and Mother of the New King of Olympus Zeus Reborn ''. </p><p> </p><p>With symbols of power appearing in their hands the two turn from Peter who shit his pants then the two turn to the staff who says '' the Dueling room ''.  </p><p> </p><p>Bowing to it the two rush off eager to see their sons. </p><p> </p><p>Dueling room Harry Pov<br/>Taking a step back he spins grabbing the leg as he does smiling he pulls the black belt in Karate towards the red belt in Jit-Justu then he does a spinning Roundhouse Kicking the two out panting he hears clapping behind him spinning he does a spinning Backhand causing a blur to dodge frozen the three stare at each other then Harry whispers ''Mom Dad''. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>( Hey this is private we shouldn't intrude )</p><p> </p><p>James and Lily with a smile on their face walk towards their new homes opening the door the two sigh as they enter the door to Olympus and power erupts in them as they acclimate into their new roles but as they do they become bound by the ancient Laws and divine laws.</p><p> </p><p> Inside the training Room </p><p>Harry pants then Metis voice appears in his head ''Sir was it right to use a time scale ''.</p><p>Panting I summon a bottle of water sipping it ''Yes I just had 30M Years of Muggle and magical and the occult training thanks to that I well you know ''.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing Metis says '' With the Knowledge of Athena and you still have trouble what the hell oh, Harry you need to punish the Dursleys''.</p><p>Grinning, he says with Pleasure I know exactly what to do ''.</p><p> </p><p>Leaving the room he summons his Business list and sees he owns Muggle businesses retaining Energy, Oil, Medicine, Weapons, Science,<br/>Techcommunciuntion, Technology, Mechanical and in the wizarding world he owns well basically every Magical business thanks to his now many vaults and power. </p><p> </p><p>Confused he reads a note from Balinor </p><p> </p><p>'' With some work, I made it where you own 13% of every business took some work but your gold convinced the owners and shareholders any businesses own buy a death eater or Pureblood Supremeist you brought outright and own ''. </p><p> </p><p>Snorting at that he could tell he was enjoying this so he sent a message through Metis '' Fire Vernon Dursely''.</p><p> </p><p>Metis's confused voice enters his mind ''What ''.</p><p> </p><p>Metis could hear the joy in his voice '' The Dursleys pride themselves on being normal my plan is to make them be seen as the freaks they are then I will sentence them to Hell ''. </p><p> </p><p>Chuckling Metis amuse '' I'll let your parents know oh and I figured out how to release your Godfather and your Goduncle from their prisons''.</p><p> </p><p>Pleased Harry asks '' How ''. </p><p> </p><p>Metis pleased at her idea '' We Implant the memory of a trial and with a few parchments he would be free and the people or sheep of the magical world will beg for forgiveness and if I start sending evidence and proof to the magical world Newspapers I can turn the people from the Ministry and Dumbledore to you what do you think ''.  </p><p> </p><p>Harry nods and says '' Do it also have the Owl and Newt testers believe I've already taken the test and got Perfect score and I took every test ever created ''.</p><p> </p><p>Metis '' Done master it is time with your training complete for you gain your weapon ''. </p><p> </p><p>Sighing he nods with a hint of fear Harry walks out of the training room and heads to the black wall behind of the throne chamber. Pulling down a key he puts it on the wall which glows as a key place appears.</p><p>Turning the key he hears a click as the Wall turns sliver taking a breath and he enters.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Metis watching him leave sighs as he summons the soul of Magic in human form.</p><p> </p><p>Appearing in a wisp Merlin himself appears bowing he says '' What can I do for ...''.</p><p> </p><p>Looking up he sees the council room empty pale he rushes to the rock and slams his hand on it sighing in relief he feels the Prison was still there using the Rock he learns what is going on sighing in relief he Transforms into the form of his older self and he speaks '' It would be my pleasure to stand beside the council and I will personally test them ''.</p><p> </p><p>The rock glows and turns into a throne sitting he sighs as he feels himself return to his true self eyes glowing Gold he grabs his staff and taps it on the ground summoning the next hopeful.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Longbottom Hall </p><p> </p><p>Nevile pants as he finishes the last test groaning he sees the door glow annoy he opens the door only to appear in front of someone shaking himself he stares at him then gasps it was clearly Merlin eyes wide he kneels.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lucifer and God / Dursley's punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Staring down at him Harry Potter books at the new Member of the council Kneeling in front of Him Harry says '' Nevile Longbottom by the Rock of Eternity you have been tested by the guidelines of the council and pass speak the Name Shazam and be granted your earn place ''. </p><p> </p><p>Bowing Nevile says '' Yes sir ''. </p><p> </p><p>Clutching the Staff he yells '' SHAZAM''!</p><p> </p><p>In an explosion of light, Nevile becomes ripped gaining the body of a Viking he wore the armor Thor wore in the first movie plus long hair.  Then the Staff speaks </p><p> </p><p>'' Welcome Nevile Longbottom King of the Norse Gods </p><p>you have the Wisdom of Mimir  <br/>The Knowledge of Odin <br/>The Strength of Magni <br/>The Speed of Zoran <br/>The Stamina of Vioarr <br/>The Courage of Tyr <br/>The Powers of the Norse Gods <br/>Magic of Freya <br/>Immortality of a god.</p><p>Nevile's eyes widen a little then bowing to the rock of eternity with massive steps he walks to his throne turning he sits thunder strikes the universe as Magic feels another member joining the council anything bound and chain by previous members become stronger and any cracks were repaired meaning Black Adam's Prison was remade whole plus the Rock decided to punish him by Expanding the punishment as of now Black Adam shall feel the Pain of everyone who he has hurt and during the night his soul shall be sent to Hell for Lucifer to punish. </p><p> </p><p>Eyes turning White Nevile leans back as his mind is overwhelmed with the knowledge he now holds thinking he asks '' So what is your plan for the Magical world''? </p><p> </p><p>Taping his armrest Harry says '' I plan on replacing all the Ministries with versions where the Rock itself keeps them from being corrupted ''. </p><p> </p><p>Eyes wide Nevile nods to that plan '' Then what are you planning to do about Hogwarts ''. </p><p> </p><p>Thinking for a moment Harry sighs and says '' I do not know ''. </p><p> </p><p>Nevile sighs understanding then Harry says '' How do you feel about creating a small world for Lucifer and placing it here allowing Lucifer to take small breaks there should he need it ''. </p><p> </p><p>Nevile thinking nods '' Yes we can even send a Dead Angel to watch over hell giving Lucifer at most 10 years before he must return''.  </p><p> </p><p>Nodding pleased that he got the agreement he creates the World then focusing his power he opened the door to hell and knocked. </p><p> </p><p>Hell </p><p> </p><p>Lucifer bored out of his mind hears knocking curiosity he could tell it was from the Council of Magic spreading his wings as he flies into the Hall. </p><p> </p><p>Stunned he sees two then he says '' So Shazam has passed ''. </p><p> </p><p>Nodding Harry leans back '' Yes now we would offer you a way to take a break for 10 years once a century do you accept ''. </p><p>Lucifer excited '' Yes... What do I have to do ''. </p><p> </p><p>Harry leans back '' We will bring back a single Dead Angel and you will name him a Regent but that Angel will only exist for ten years then the magic keeping him alive will end and he will go back to the afterlife ''. </p><p> </p><p>Nodding Lucifer excited says '' Let's start now ''. </p><p> </p><p>Nodding they do the process and Lucifer walks to his room inside was a world full of Women and Men plus common criminals if he would like to punish. </p><p> </p><p>Plus Lux and everything else. </p><p> </p><p>Nevile snorts and asks ''How do you think Lucifer would feel wants he realizes time runs differently there than Earth ''.</p><p>Grinning Harry says '' Excited, Plus we create some great Threats ''. </p><p>Nodding Nevile pleased at that '' He will love that world''.</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorts '' Yes we have may a friend in Lucifer ''. </p><p> </p><p>Nodding Nevile sighs bored getting up he says '' Well I am going to my world bye ''. </p><p> </p><p>Vanishing in a storm Harry snorts turning back he summons Peter Pettigrew. </p><p> </p><p>Completely broken Peter whimpers then Harry snaps his fingers in a beam of light Peter heals only his finger was missing then the doors of Olympus opens and Lily and James walk out smiling they knew their true friends will appear. Than Focusing on he summons Remus Lupin. </p><p> </p><p>In France </p><p> </p><p>Remus just finished packing sighing in sadness he goes to vanish when Light summons him skidding to a holt he stares at the council shaking he stops stun kneeling in chains was Peter then looking up he sees a Glowing Rock going to speak suddenly the Rock pulses and Remus screams as Potions and Spells were burned off him suddenly Memories erupt of Conversions with Dumbledore appear in his mind panting his Wolf finally uncaged makes quick work in moments his Muscles expand then his hair grows full. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, he looks like a man in his 20s Standing he spits at Peter disgusted walking to Lily and James he stops and hugs Harry and says '' My cub I'm so sorry ''. </p><p> </p><p>Nodding Harry says '' It is fine remember this though oh, and Welcome Lycan lord of Werewolves ''. </p><p> </p><p>Feeling a Power boost Remus bows then he says '' Sirius we need to release ''. </p><p> </p><p>Holding his hand up Harry says '' Done ''. </p><p> </p><p>With, a snap of his fingers Sirius appears the rock pulses again and he was healed to getting to his feet he rushes at Harry and James hugging them tight sighing a glow appears from the Rock and Nevile appears '' Welcome Loki God of Mischief and Choas ''. </p><p>Eyes glimmering with Mischief Sirius dances with Lily for a moment then. </p><p>Laughing Lily pulls back then Sirius leans back and nods to his King turning he looks at James and Remus and says '' Let's meet up once every Friday oh, and let's do Prank wars every Mon-Thur ''.</p><p> </p><p>Laughing Sirius then hardens '' But first we start with the Dursleys ''.</p><p> </p><p>They all chuckle darkly then Harry says '' You know the Dursley aren't the only ones why don't you ruin every last one of them I will aid by making everyone see them for the Freaks they are and I will put them in Prison ''. </p><p> </p><p>The Others grin excitedly than the 3 Vanish sighing Lily starts rubbing Harry's hair then she looks at Nevile and walks over and says '' How are you godson tell me everything''. </p><p> </p><p>Smiling at the scene he waves Nevile to take his Mother away. Harry focuses for a second then he uses the rock and uses it to bring Alastor Moody to his side. </p><p> </p><p>Ministry of Magic </p><p> </p><p>Growling Moody sits at his desk then he stumbles as his mind forms new memories then determined he took up a task to allow the world to see the truth of Voldemort and make the world see the truth Dumbledore. </p><p> </p><p>Getting up Moody knocks on Amelia's door. </p><p> </p><p>Groaning Amelia sighs '' Moody their is nothing I can do ''. </p><p>Moody snorts as he says '' I know but I have an Idea permission to go undercover finding out how someone becomes a death eater and learning all about Voldemort to take away the rest of his power madam ''.</p><p> </p><p>Amelia opened her mouth stops thinking for a moment she nods.</p><p> </p><p>Pleased Moody stomps out with Amelia sighing thinking'' If this works and we do it right we can get the Death eaters to finally pay and the Minister and the other corrupt Figures will be forced to be removed''.</p><p> </p><p>Excited Amelia goes back to work.</p><p> </p><p> In Heaven </p><p> </p><p>The Archangels watch annoy then God speaks '' Enough we are bound by Oath unless hell rebels we can' force him to return and with his plan, Hell will not so by my decree all Angels of Heaven are hereby bound to Heaven and Earth should you disobey you will be banished to Hell for eternity ''.</p><p> </p><p>Growling in annoyance all but Amenadiel was enraged meanwhile Amenadiel looks at his siblings then he says '' Father I will make certain they obey but may I suggest you send them out to deal with the threats ''. </p><p> </p><p>Thinking God nods '' Done by my command send every angel out to deal with the List of threats I gave you but make certain they do so by my laws ''. </p><p> </p><p>Bowing his Thanks Amenadiel God's Left hand went to his office and summoned the other Archangels boy were they pissed but with the threats each took their garrison and left. </p><p> </p><p>Amenadiel sent the spy to watch them then he starts doing paperwork. </p><p> </p><p>God's throne grunting in annoyance God smiles glad his son would be closer to heaven the only problem is the Children see this as him favoriting his favorite son. </p><p> </p><p>Taping his chin he nods he knew what to do focusing his power he sent a message to the Forger telling him to build 7 Castles and Stock them with furniture each Archangel would then design a Round Table one worthy of being on his Throne room and place seven seats around the table and make one for him each of them must have the symbols of the Archangels and his own. Finally, he was to create Offices inside his Palace one for the Archangels and their highest officers.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling him accept God starts creating power sources connected to him to allow his children to take over an aspect of his command. </p><p> </p><p>Michael the general of his army was given the Office of War and he was tasked with deciding if angels should get involved in a war based on his Laws and Guidelines plus he was to make certain all angels were treated with respect and were happy. </p><p>Gabriel his Messenger and Judgement plus the leader of the Communication angels was given the task of Judging a soul in heaven and making certain they should be in heaven and if they fail he was to give them to the Reaper angels who serve Azrael plus he was to set up a Communication network one with as many uses as Humanity tv service and Phone service plus maintain them. As a bonus, he was given told to create Entertainment for both angels and Humans meaning Games and Movies. </p><p> </p><p>Raphael was given the task of travel the Universe and aid in a species Healing research plus he was told to try to find ways to make Humans and Angels stronger he will be given Prisoner Angels and Humans to test. </p><p> </p><p>Castiel was given the task of training an Elite Angel force one who serves as Angels who go behind enemy lines Sabotaging, Destroying, or Assassining the enemy. Plus he was made the Head of the Elites.</p><p> </p><p>Zachariah was given the office of Torturing to his already command over the Prison plus he will be given the Power to read Minds of Enemies. </p><p> </p><p>Lucifer wasn't given a new position instead this will just allow him to come to heaven for a week a year.  </p><p> </p><p>Azrael the Leader of Reaper Angels and Lucifer's little Sister was given the office of Searching over the afterlife and making certain souls are where they are supposed to. </p><p> </p><p>Uriel the Rhythm and Pattern angel was given the duty to Map out and Spy on all of Creation plus Lead the Spy Angels. Plus he was told to aid species evolution. </p><p> </p><p>God pleased with his children's new tasks and their offices sent the command to their minds causing them to screech their joy. </p><p> </p><p>Pleased, at avoiding the arguing God turns back to the new Soul he was creating focusing he changed it to grace smiling he made it where she was sex on legs and Desire in the female form she would be Lucifer's Equal and Queen. </p><p> </p><p>Placing Wings on her he made certain she had free will meaning Lucifer would have to woo her. </p><p> </p><p>Chuckling closely he opened his Mind and connected with the council.</p><p> </p><p>Inside his own room, Harry shouts '' SIRIUS ''.</p><p> </p><p>Covering in orange slime Harry laughs and pouts at the Prank Sirius just played then he hears God speak to him nodding he says '' Understood my Lord Lucifer will be told about his gift ''.</p><p> </p><p>Focusing on his connection he opened a link to Lucifer and God allowing them to talk.  </p><p> </p><p>Days later </p><p> </p><p>The Angel Ariel or Archangel of Lust and Sin was sent to Lucifer who would spend years trying to woo her as time was every 10 years there were 1000 years it took forever but after 7 years or 700 she finally went on a date and after 200 was in love. </p><p> </p><p> but now </p><p>4 Privet Drive </p><p> </p><p>Petunia cries as she watches her husband cheat on her. </p><p> </p><p>Petunia whimpering curses the freak for leaving now she has no one to take her anger on turning and walking back to the Garden she screams outside the People point and throw things. </p><p> </p><p>Every since the freak left the town found proof of Abuse since then Dudley was taken and put in a home which quickly became a Prison the Two lost their jobs and now they will be subjects to ten-years in prison for abuse and Fraud. </p><p> </p><p>Vernon since then has become demented and forces himself on women who all go to the police which adds years to their sentence surprising the Women instead of instancing on Prison are paid a ton of money and their dream jobs. </p><p> </p><p>The funniest thing was Vernon's cock shrunk to an inch.</p><p> </p><p>Women actually felt bad for the man.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>